


You + Me

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, HBD Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, Somewhere between PWP and Fluffy Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up the day of his birthday in bed with his best friend Hermione Granger, and all he can think to himself is, "Why can't it be like this every day?"Or Harry decides he's in love with his best friend and knows just what he wants for his birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	You + Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the summer and had every intention of posting for HP's birthday, but it never felt finished and time got away from me. So yeeting into the universe now with a socially distanced high five and best wishes for the New Year! 
> 
> xx the Wordsmith

# 

#  You + Me

Harry sat up with a start, his head pounding, and his heart racing. Taking a few deep breaths, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the room’s dimness before falling on the one thing guaranteed to calm him. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. She was safe. He was safe. Brushing back a few stray strands from her face, he spoke her name, “Hermione.”

“Hmmm.”

Smiling, he tried again, “Wake up, love.”

“Harry?” her voice was thick with sleep and confusion.

“Yeah,” he replied, stroking her face reassuringly.

“What time is it?” she grumbled. 

Harry bit back a laugh. If there was one thing Hermione wasn’t, it was a morning person. “It's early,” he confessed.

Hermione’s brow wrinkled in confusion, and one eye opened slightly, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

"Bad dream?" He nodded. "Need help going back to sleep?" Harry shook his head. She smiled sleepily and sunk deeper into the blankets, “Okay, then.” 

Harry chuckled slightly before shaking her again. He was nothing if not persistent, “Mi.”

Her eyes fluttered briefly before one eye opened fully. “What?” she complained.

“I wanna talk to you.” 

“Can't it wait, Harry?” she sighed grumpily, glaring at him with one eye.

Harry shook his head, ruefully, “No. No, if I wait, I'll chicken out.”

Hermione's other eye opened, and she considered him for several beats. “Alright,” she replied, shifting so she could sit up slightly. “What's the matter?” She swayed a little and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. “Merlin, how much did we have to drink last night?”

“I'm guessing by the fact that we're still at Nev's - too much.”

Hermione harrumphed in agreement as she flicked her hand towards the curtains, pulling them further closed. Harry chuckled at her. “It's so bright, Harry,'' she grumbled, “And so early.”

“It’s not  _ that _ early,” laughed Harry. Hermione glared at him and then moaned pitifully, “Too much alcohol,” she muttered. “Why do we always think it’s a good idea to break out Muggle alcohol when we’re with Purebloods? It never ends well for us.”

“I know, love,'' he replied softly, a smile lacing his words as he rubbed her back. “Here.” He summoned a hangover potion and a bottle of water from the bathroom and handed them both to her. 

“Oh, thank Merlin,” she hummed and downed both without preamble. Harry watched her, noting all the small ways he adored her and all the little things he knew she would be annoyed with. She'd forgotten her bonnet last night, so her curls were more crushed on one side, and he could see a bit of frizz at her hairline that she was sure to fuss about later. The freckles across her nose stood out against her caramel skin, which was tinged a bit more yellow than usual, thanks to her hangover. But even with her mascara under her eyes and her lips chapped, she looked gorgeous to him. He knew the sheet was hiding her modesty and that she was likely only wearing her knickers from the night before. 

Whenever they woke up together, he cataloged every little moment like this, drinking it in as if it would be his last.  _ “It’s a bad habit,” she had told him countless times in the past, “sleeping with your best friend.” _ And still, it was something they continued to do, even if she swore it would never happen again, and he agreed because he had learned so long ago that she was, of course, right - except when she wasn't. 

“Harry?” she queried, bringing him back to the present. She placed her hand upon his arm to draw his attention, and he smiled as the sheet slipped, showing the swell of one full breast. He could make out the bit of a bruise just above it, where he had marked her the night before. He loved to suck on her breasts as he fingered her, making her scream her orgasm at least once before he plunged inside her with his cock. Hermione flushed under his gaze and pulled the sheet up. “Harry James,” she huffed, and he smiled, “What?” 

“You know what,” she huffed again, smacking his arm. Harry chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Hermione squeaked in his arms before melting into him as he crushed her lips with his own. Harry kissed her purposefully, and in all the ways he knew, worked her up, alternating nibbling on her bottom lip and licking the seam before she opened to him. 

Hermione forgot about her modesty as she wound her hand into his hair and tugged at it. Harry growled against her mouth and then shifted their bodies to press his full weight against her. He moved his hips, rocking into her. Hermione moaned and spread her legs, allowing him to push himself further against her. “Harry,” she sighed, “We shouldn't.” 

“Tell me to stop,” he urged, nibbling her neck. “Tell me to stop, and I will, Mi.”

“I can't,” she breathed, lifting her hips to meet his. “Such a bad idea,” she murmured, even as she groaned against his ears.

“It's not,'' he replied, stilling suddenly. 

“What?”

“It's not a bad idea.”

“Harry-”

“No.” He shook his head. His green eyes roamed across her face, hungrily. “I love you,” he said at last.

Hermione's breath hitched. They'd said it before, countless times, but something about this moment felt different. “Harry?”

“It's my birthday today.”

She smiled. “I know.” 

“I've been thinking about what I want.”

Hermione swallowed. “Alright. What did you want?”

“You.” 

Hermione blinked once. Twice. Her mouth opened and closed, “You what?”

“I want you for my birthday. Marry me, Hermione. Today.” 

Hermione's eyes widened, and she pressed one hand upon his shoulder even as the other dug into his lower back. Harry didn't flinch, even though her actions caused him to shift slightly. “Are you kidding?”

“No.”

“Harry…”

“I've thought about it, Hermione. It's what I want, more than anything. I love you,” he pressed on, '' I love you the way a man loves a woman. I have for some time, and I want to be with you.” He watched as her mind processed his words. It was foolish and silly. He thought to make such a confession now - when they were almost naked and quite hungover. He knew she would blame the alcohol for his words, but Harry didn’t care. It was true. He pressed himself against her more, nuzzling her nose with his own to bring her back to the moment.

Hermoine bit her lip and sighed as she met his eyes, “I..” she paused and swallowed. “Marriage, Harry? That's a big step. I mean, we’re not even dating. We’re just...” her voice trailed off, and he knew she was struggling to define what they were. They had blurred the lines for so long now, and they both knew it.

Forcing himself to give her a bit of space, he shifted his weight onto his arms. Pulling back, Harry gazed into her expressive brown eyes. “How?” he countered at last. “It's no different than what we do now: We already live together. We sleep in the same bed more nights than naught. We're already in each other's lives in almost every way.” He watched her nod her head at his words. “You're my best friend,” he added, kissing her shoulder.

“And you're mine,” she confessed, running her hand through his hair. 

“Is that not enough to build a life upon?” he asked sincerely and watched the truth in his words crash down upon her.

Hermione swallowed as she met his eyes. “You're serious?'' 

Harry nodded. “I am.” 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” 

He licked his lips, “Casually?” At Hermione’s nod, he cleared his throat before responding. “Two years.”

Her eyes widened, “Two.” She swallowed and tried again. “Two years? Are you joking?” 

“Not at all, Neville brought it up, actually, and I just thought yeah, why aren't we married?”

Hermione nodded absently, her eyes and hands distractedly tracing along his chest, “You said casually.” Harry swore to himself. Of course, the brilliant witch underneath him would pick up on that detail. “How long, seriously?” 

“About six weeks,” he confessed, trying not to focus on the hitch in her breath as he did so. “Ever since the last big Auror mission. I just…” his voice trailed off, and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I almost died - again, Mi, and all I could think is ‘this isn't what I want.’”

“And when you thought about what you wanted?” Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest as he met her eyes. It was so rare to see her looking small and vulnerable, and yet at that moment, that’s precisely how she seemed. Part of him wanted to shout from the mountains that she trusted him enough to let her guard down entirely with him like that, even if he hated seeing her this way. Harry wanted to press her into his body, to hold and protect her. Instead, he smoothed her wild curls from her face and met her eyes once again. “You. I thought about you. I thought about life with you.” The corners of his lips ticked upwards slightly as Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. “I realized I was in love with you and that I wasn't sure I'd ever stop falling in love with you. I just wanted to be with you. I wanted to do something different. I wanted my life to be more meaningful.”

“Safer?”

He grinned, leave it to her to think of that. “Safer,” he agreed, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“And you want to do all that while being married to me?” asked Hermione hesitantly.

“Yes.” His answer was instantaneous, and he wanted to whoop with joy as he saw the look of relief flood her face. Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. “Mi?”

Hermione met his eyes momentarily, “People will talk…” she paused, her eyes dropping, “and be mad.”

“I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks or feels about it,” he replied vehemently. “Language,” Hermione giggled at him, and he shrugged unapologetically at her, “I don’t care, Mi. I just care what  _ you  _ think.” He paused. “What do you think?”

Hermione’s face flushed, and he felt pleasure ripple through him as she lifted her hips slightly, rocking her body against his, "I think that the birthday boy should get what he wants on his birthday."

Harry felt himself hardening in response to her, and he grinned, “Yeah?”

She shrugged one shoulder as her head slid along his bare chest, “Why not? it's logical, and you've made a very good argument.”

He leaned down and dropped another kiss to her lips, “And because you love me?” Hermione blushed furiously and turned her face away from his. Harry’s lips lifted slightly as she tried to hide her face. He nipped at the shell of her ear with his teeth and then soothed the pain with his tongue. “And you love me?” he repeated softly into her ear - his tone daring her to argue.

“Yes,” she breathed, turning to meet his eyes, “I do love you. Deeply and without question.”

“So, you'll marry me?”

“Yes,” she replied, “I'll marry you.”

“Today?”

Hermione blinked, and he watched her mind process his request before she nodded. “Okay.” 

Harry grinned. “There's my girl,” his lips dropped to hers, and he rocked against her again. “I think we should take care of this first, though.”

She laughed, “Oh yes, I agree. This first.”

He kissed her deeply as he vanished what little clothes they wore. “Happy birthday, Harry,'' Hermione whispered against his ear as he slid into her. 

“Best birthday present ever,'' he replied with a cheeky grin that made her laugh, and she clenched around him, making him groan. 

“I'm never going to stop falling in love with you. You know that, right?” Hermione blinked at his words, and Harry savored the way she blushed and keened in his arms. Yes, they would finish this, and then they would run away and get married. Harry couldn’t think of a single better way to spend his birthday. 

FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos mean the world to me! Thanks for reading loves!


End file.
